The Ticklish Revenge Of The Boogie Man
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When her sisters go to camp and she's all alone, Bubbles gets kidnapped and taken to the Boogie Man, but what does the Boogie Man have in mind for her? My first Powerpuff Girls story, so please, no flames.


**I was watching the Powerpuff Girls episode "Boogie Frights" and this story came to me at the end of the episode.**

 **Powperpuff Girls belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Major spoilers for the Powerpuff Girls episode "Boogie Frights."**

* * *

 **The Ticklish Revenge Of The Boogie Man**

Bubbles got into bed with the stuffed animals she had chosen to have in bed with her when the Professor came in to tuck her in. "Bubbles? Are you doing okay, sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but I do miss Blossom and Buttercup," she said honestly. Her sisters had gone to camp that day and Bubbles was missing them as she had never gone to sleep without her sisters beside her.

The Professor smiled. "I miss them too," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to go to camp with them? I can take you there and get you signed up tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No, thank you," she said. "Then I'd miss you and you'd be all alone."

The Professor chuckled at Bubbles thoughtfulness and tucked her in. "Alright," he said, giving her a goodnight kiss on the head. "Good night, Bubbles."

"Good night, Professor," she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It wasn't too long after that she was awoken by the door being shut and she blearily opened her eyes before they widened and she was grabbed by grinning monsters. "Gotcha!" One of them said and she was thrown into a bag. She quickly flew out to escape and flew into her closet to get dressed so she wasn't fighting these monsters in her pajamas.

Once she was dressed, she flew out and was about to begin fighting back when the bag was thrown over her and tied up. "Come on," said another monster. "You know how impatient he gets."

Bubbles curled up in fear, not wanting to know where these monsters were taking her, but she remembered them from when she and her sisters fought them and the boogie man. She now began crying a little. While she had faced her fears before, her sisters had been beside her. But she was alone now.

Soon, the sack was opened and she was pulled out and tied up. "Let's go! He's waiting," said another monster as he carried the tied-up girl to a door and opened it, walking down a long hallway to another door and knocked on it. "Mr. Boogie Man! We got her!" He called out.

The door opened and Bubbles whimpered as the Boogie Man came out and smiled. "Ah, I've been waiting," he said, taking the tied-up girl in one hand. "Thank you."

"Need any help with her?" The monster asked.

"No, I can handle this one," the head monster said, dismissing the other one and closing the door. Bubbles saw he had quite a massive home and shivered as he set her down on one of his plush couches and sat down. "Now, where should I begin?" He asked no one in particular.

Bubbles began whimpering and tears began to fall from her eyes, something the Boogie Man noticed. "Oh, why so scared?" He asked smoothly, but the young heroine also noted that it wasn't a sarcastic question. She looked at him and saw him reaching for her and she flinched, but he simply picked her up and leaned back, holding her to his shoulder and his hand began stroking her head gently.

Now his behavior was really confusing Bubbles as she looked up at him and he smiled, untying her. She quickly levitated as she tried to make sense of what he was up to. "You're not going to fool me, Boogie Man!" She said bravely. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh?" He asked, sounding amused. "Well, then. You've defeated me again."

That confused Bubbles even more and she saw him sigh and looked dejected. She levitated closer to him. "Um, but, um, aren't you going to…?" She began to ask.

"Got no evil plans," he said honestly.

She was now standing on the couch beside his prone form. "Then why did you have your monsters bring me here?" She asked curiously.

The Boogie Man suddenly, but gently, grabbed her and she let out a scream that was cut short when she felt him blow a raspberry into her stomach. Giggles came out of her and he chuckled.

"I just have one evil plan," he chuckled smoothly. "Tickling you to pieces!"

Bubbles squealed with laughter as the Boogie Man tickled her, blowing more raspberries onto her stomach and his fingers wiggled into her sides, ribs, and underarms. Then he picked her up, holding her in a gentle hug before blowing raspberries into her neck and she laughed louder.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed at her, now holding her in one arm while his free hand tickled her stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Bubbles' laughter grew before she began to feel tired and the Boogie Man sensed it, stopping the tickle torture and holding her gently. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Some of my colleagues informed me that your sisters were off at camp and you were alone," he said. "You don't like camp?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I like being home."

The head monster sensed something else. "But you and your sisters haven't been separated like this before," he said and she nodded.

"I'm scared of being alone," she admitted.

"Hey, now. Where's that tough little girl that single-handedly destroyed my disco-satellite ball sometime back, hmm?" Boogie Man asked.

Bubbles looked up at him and he tickled her chin. "Hey, if you can face down monsters and creeps, then anything else is a piece of cake," he said with a gentle smile.

"But, I'm always with my sisters when facing down things like that," Bubbles admitted.

"True," Boogie Man agreed. "But you're being brave now."

She looked confused and he chuckled, gently pinching her cheek. "You're facing me now, and you were scared of me," he said.

Bubbles looked thoughtful. "But, you're not being evil," she said.

"That's true too," he agreed.

"Why?"

Boogie Man chuckled and placed her on one shoulder, walking up the stairs of his home, one of his hands holding her in place so she wouldn't fall off. "Well, you worked your way into my heart, kiddo," he said. "That's not easy for someone to do. I should know."

She was confused. "But why?" She asked.

"Well, you girls stopped me and I was a bit mad, but I didn't hurt you three, unlike some of those others you fight, right?"

Bubbles couldn't deny he was right. While he had caused mischief, he hadn't hurt them at all. Tried to stop them, yes, but not harm them. "That's true," she admitted.

They now reached a door. "Now, then. You look ready to go to sleep," he said.

She saw him open the door and was surprised that it was under her and her sisters' bed. Boogie Man slipped out from under the bed with Bubbles in his arms and she rested her head on her shoulder and her eyes were closing. He chuckled and very gently placed her back in her bed, tucking her in.

Bubbles opened her eyes and looked nervous again, but then felt Boogie stroke her head soothingly. "Don't worry, kiddo," he said soothingly. "Just go to sleep."

She sniffled a little and he grinned. "Looks like you need another tickle," he said teasingly and she giggled, shaking her head rapidly as she felt him playfully poke her stomach. "Looks like my fingers are going to boogie on your tummy!"

She giggled as he tickled her again, but not for too long. After a bit, he stopped and tucked her back into bed again. "How about this, kiddo? Until your sisters come back, I'll visit you every night for a bit, okay?" He offered.

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed before yawning. "Good night, Boogie."

He chuckled. "Good night, kiddo," he said, heading back under the bed and Bubbles fell asleep, tired from the friendly tickle torture, but also happy that she had a monster-turned-friend to help her out, just like the professor and her sisters.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Kevin Michael Richardson voices the Boogie Man in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Boogie Frights" and he also voices the guardian of the portal in the show "Samurai Jack". You might also recognize him as the Shredder in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show and other cartoons he done voice-overs in. He's got a deep, recognizable voice. :)**

 **Also, in the episode "Boogie Frights", when the monsters say the line "Blame it on the Boogie", I might be wrong, but I think it's a reference to the old song by Mick Jackson "Blame It On The Boogie".**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, please be gentle. This is my first Powerpuff Girls story. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
